Marshmallow
by Soyna
Summary: Cloud finds something odd in Zack's bellybutton. Story for Ziggy Pasta.


**MARSHMALLOW**

* * *

**Cue**: Ziggy Pasta gave me the cue, Zack/Cloud , for the 10 First Challenge. "Cloud...how did that mini-marshmallow get in your belly button?" Because I believe that she has a bellybutton fetish right now….  
**Rating**: M… because of bellybuttons, marshmallows and sexual situations involving the first two mentioned.  
**BETA**: Vietta…so, Ziggy, sit back and enjoy, there will be none of my regular grammar faux-pas.  
**Warning**: Bellybuttons, marshmallows and two turned on men…  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Cloud and Zack  
**POV**: Cloud

* * *

Cloud sighed as he looked at the large dark haired SOLDIER sprawled on his bed, completely out cold.

He knew Zack had gone out with a group after they returned from a mission. He had received a text saying that he would meet him back at his place once they had grabbed a bite to eat. Cloud had told him not to rush as he was still on patrol and wouldn't be able to meet him until he got off at midnight.

It looked like Zack had had more than just food at dinner.

Zack looked as if he had managed to get his belly armour and shirt off, but he looked like he only managed to get the zipper undone on his pants before he seemed to have collapsed back on the bed with his arms spread wide.

Cloud smirked as he removed his clothes to climb into the bed. He could see that Zack was wearing his 'lucky' boxers. It was the pair that he got Zack for his birthday. It was a gag gift and he hadn't really expected him to wear the silly black boxers with the bright yellow chocobo chicks printed on them. He was shocked the first time that he saw that he wore them back from a mission. "This way I come back to you," was what Zack had whispered to him.

It was a regular thing now and it still made him quite happy to know that Zack thought of him like that when he was on a mission.

Cloud stripped down to his underwear and contemplated what he was going to do with Zack. He couldn't leave him sleeping like that but he knew that he would not be able to move the drunken man without waking him.

Zack made a small sound in his sleep and licked his lips. How could he resist that?

He crawled over the prone man, so that he was soon sitting just below his hips. Zack didn't move as he positioned himself. Cloud leaned forward so that he placed his hands on his shoulders. That got a whimper and Zack turned his head to the side.

It was a good whimper.

Cloud trailed his hands down the strong chest and the smooth sides of the man, making Zack twitch slightly. Cloud continued to run his hands over the firm well defined abs as Zack's violet eyes opened with a few hesitant blinks.

"Hey," Zack whispered and closed his eyes again.

"Hey," Cloud said back softly as he continued the motion with his hands over the strong stomach, until he felt something…something that was not right.

He looked down at Zack's stomach and ran his hand over the bellybutton again. He frowned as he picked up a small, white, squished, and puffy ball, trying to understand why it was there.

"Why'd ya stop?" Zack opened his eyes and looked up at Cloud.

Cloud was perplexed as he looked at the odd white item. "Why is there a mini-marshmallow in your bellybutton?"

"I thought I got them all out," Zack hummed.

Cloud blinked a few times, staring at the marshmallow. "That doesn't answer my question."

Zack gave him a lazy smile as he drawled drunkenly. "Did you ya know that Reno's belly button holds six of 'em? The guy is a stick but he's got a huuuuge belly button."

Cloud gave Zack a confused look. Zack didn't seem to notice and continued talking. "Kunsel's holds three." Zack frowned slightly as he moved his hands to rest on Cloud's thighs. Zack's hands were so warm and distracted him for a moment before the next random thing came out of the drunken SOLDIER's mouth. "Tseng was a spoil sport and threatened ta pull his gun if we tried ta put 'em in his."

"Um…. How many did you fit in your bellybutton?" Cloud asked. He was a little confused about the whole conversation and the marshmallow he still held between his fingers.

"Four. A measly four." Zack pouted sadly.

"Why were you jamming marshmallows in your bellybutton?"

Zack licked his lips and tilted his head to one side as if Cloud was asking silly questions. "Well, I had ta find out how many would fit."

Cloud couldn't fathom how putting marshmallows in one's bellybutton would even come up in conversation, even when Reno was involved. Reno was the start of this whole thing, he was sure of it, but how he convinced people that they needed to know the number of marshmallows that would fit in their bellybuttons was beyond him.

"Sephiroth could only get two in. He's got a teeny weeny bellybutton." Zack squinched his fingers together to demonstrate just how teeny weeny Sephiroth's bellybutton was.

Cloud gaped, "How did you get Sephiroth involved!"

"I didn't. Reno did."

Cloud was getting a little annoyed that Zack was skirting his questions like this. He should have known that he would, as he usually was quite random when he was drunk. "Okay. How did Reno get Sephiroth involved?" Cloud asked, hoping for a straight answer.

"Rude has an outy, so Sephiroth was the next target." Zack wiggled a bit under him, but Cloud hardly noticed. He was trying to understand what Zack was telling him. "Reno started ta brag and Sephiroth didn't believe 'im."

Cloud frowned down at the happy drunk man. "You know, you really haven't answered any of my questions."

"I haven't?" Zack frowned up at him, his face painted with drunken confusion.

"No. How did it all start?" Cloud asked. He stared at the abused marshmallow that he still held in his fingers.

"I ordered a hot chocolate with extra mini-marshmallows. The waitress thought it was cute that I was ordering that when everyone else was gettin' drinks and got me a nice big saucer of 'em." Zack started to run his hands up and down Cloud's thighs.

Cloud choose to ignore the fact that Zack flirted his way into getting extra's with his meal. "And?"

"Reno ordered Rosa shots."

Tequila. Zack's randomness was starting to make sense, now he just had to understand why the marshmallows ended up in Zack's bellybutton. "And?"

"Reno was talking talkin' 'bout about his last date?"

Cloud furrowed his brow further. "And that involved marshmallows?"

"Nah, his involved whip cream and cherries," Zack said with a large grin. Cloud looked at the marshmallow in his hand and wondered how whipped cream had anything to do with his questions. "He told us that he fit three cherries in his bellybutton and we didn't believe him and there were still some marshmallows left."

Cloud was beginning to see what happened, even though it was still a very odd picture. "You guys did that… in the bar?"

Zack chuckled. "We drew quite a crowd."

Cloud stared down at Zack for a little bit. Zack was giving him a large smile and Cloud didn't notice that Zack's hands were creeping up his sides.

"Those must have been small cherries," Cloud whispered, staring at the mutilated marshmallow that was in his fingers.

"That's what we said, but it fits six marshmallows. I got pictures on my phone." Cloud blinked a few times before realizing that he still had the marshmallow in his hand before deciding to toss it aside. Zack had moved his hands to creep across his abs and he pushed his thumb into Cloud's belly button. "I bet you could fit five in there."

Cloud slapped his hand away and blushed. "You are not stuffing my bellybutton with marshmallows!"

Zack firmly grasped the Cloud who was trying to wiggle away. He flipped him around and threw him on his back and smothered any further protests with a kiss. "Even if I promise to get them 'em out like how Sephiroth got the marshmallows out of Reno's?" Zack whispered huskily into his ear.

"What? How?" Cloud asked feeling a little breathless at the intensity of the sweet kiss.

Zack smirked. "With his tongue." Zack ran his tongue over his ear as if to demonstrate. "I got pictures of that too."

Cloud gasped at the metal image that was presented to him and found himself wiggling beneath Zack with a new level of arousal. The mental image of the silver haired hero bending over and eating small fluffy marshmallows out of Reno's belly button was very vivid. Added to that was the sensation of Zack's tongue licking down his ear he was beginning to feel very aroused. Cloud gave out a small whimper because words did not seem to want to form.

"I take that as a, 'yes'," Zack said leaning in for another kiss before he departed. Cloud was going to ask where he was going when Zack piped up. "I'm goin' ta get the marshmallows!"

* * *

I don't think I ever used the word 'marshmallows' so much in my life.  
Did I do it justice Ziggy? Hope you like it. Total Cloud and Zack fluffage!


End file.
